The Voice
by John Keating
Summary: UA. TRADUCTION. L'astronaute Alfred F. Jones partait dans l'espace pour une mission de 18 mois. Alors qu'il est là-haut, il apprend à connaître une voix qui lui parle à travers son écouteur. Doit-il se laisser tomber amoureux au risque d'être déçu par La Voix une fois qu'il reviendra sur terre ? UsUk.


Il y avait une quantité inhabituelle de sentimentalité sur la rampe de lancement aujourd'hui. Alfred avait supposé que les familles diraient au revoir à l'autre dans des chambres privées, mais évidemment pas. Les autres hommes s'agitaient dans le fossé aux côtés de leurs enfants, et maintenant, ils montraient leurs épouses autour du pad. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de '' montrage d'épouses '' plus que de '' quantité excessive de PDA '' au goût d'Alfred.

Peut être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter l'idée d'être séparés jusqu'au dernier moment, et que les plus hauts gradés étaient indulgents avec ça. Ils étaient généralement assez stricts et techniques au sujet de... Eh bien, tout. Il semblait étrange pour eux de céder à quelque chose d'aussi humain. Il aurait pensé qu'ils seraient encore moins permissifs que d'habitude.

Il n'avait personne lui-même. Personne n'était là pour le voir partir, personne n'était brisé ou même déchiré à l'idée de le quitter. Il y avait des personnes avec qui il était ami, bien sûr, et tout le monde l'aimait parce qu'il était un gars sympa. Mais il était toujours trop occupé avec ça, toujours concentré sur l'accomplissement de ses rêves pour avoir quelqu'un. Il ne se sentait pas trop mal à ce sujet. Il pouvait faire tout ça plus tard, et être comme tout le monde finalement. Mais contrairement aux autres, il pourrai dire : « Un jour, je regardais par ma fenêtre et j'ai vu la terre. »

Le Major Alfred F. Jones allait dans l'espace. Cette pensée le souleva plus haut que sa fusée, et il était heureux, il n'avait pas de famille ou d'amis pour gâcher ce moment. Il regarda les autres astronautes, qui semblaient tous tristes de partir. Comment pouvaient-ils être _tristes_ maintenant ? C'était le plus grand moment de leurs vies !

Alfred se tenait seul, au milieu d'une foule de personnes embrassant leurs familles et d'employés de la NASA occupés. On lui avait dit d'attendre ici avec les autres, même si c'était hors propos.

Il bougea inconfortablement, n'aimant pas la façon dont son environnement de travail d'ordinaire si sérieux, contrôlé et réconfortant et que son atmosphère libératrice soit transformée en scène ringarde d'un mauvais film TV...

'' Major Jones. '' dit une voix étouffée dans son oreille.

Littéralement _dans_ son oreille, parce qu'il avait déjà son casque.

'' O-Ouais ? '' demanda t-il, confus. Il savait pas à propos de quoi cela pouvait être et le son de la voix de sonnait pas tout à fait... professionnelle.

'' Vous allez terriblement me manquer. ''

Bien que la voix était douce et charmante, il sentit le ton taquin derrière et se mit à rire. '' Merci '' sourit-il, appuyé contre un pilier de fer froid et regardant dans le vide. ( Bientôt ce serai dans le sens littéral, aussi. ) '' Mais ne soit pas triste, je serai de retour avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Et à chaque fois que tu te sentira seul, il te suffira de regarder le ciel, et rappelle toi que ton héros est en haut et qu'il veille sur toi. ''

Il y eut un ricanement de l'autre côté. '' Très bien, ça suffit. Vous aviez l'air un peu bizarre alors je pensais vous remonter le moral, mais maintenant je vois que vous étiez juste fâché de ne pas pouvoir sortir ce discours d'adieu ringard. Vous êtes juste jaloux de tout le monde. ''

'' Quoi ? _No way !_ Tu as vu ces gars ? Ils sont tous tristes parce qu'ils flippent d'aller dans l'espace ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient ? Si ils ne veulent pas être tristes comme ça, ils ne devraient pas partir ! Ou ils ne devraient pas avoir de femme et d'enfants ! ''

'' Jones. '' sonna la voix, d'un ton réprobateur. '' Ils ne peuvent pas tous être des prodiges et aller dans l'espace aussi jeune que _certains_ d'entre nous. '' Alfred sourit, il n'était jamais assez modeste pour que les gens le louent. '' Étaient-ils censés rester seuls toute leurs vies pour le bien de leur travail ? ''

'' Je suppose que non. '' soupira Alfred, se sentant légèrement irrité par cette question. '' C'est juste que ça m'agace. Pourquoi on peut pas partir maintenant ? ''

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, _love_ , vous serez parti bien assez tôt. Voulez-vous parier que vous serez heureux de rentrer à la maison ? ''

'' Quoi ? _No way !_ Je resterai là-bas pour toujours si on m'y laissais ! ''

'' Oh, mais vous ne pouvez pas priver la terre d'un héros comme vous. Le monde serait bien plus triste sans vous. ''

'' Très bien, qui est-ce ? '' ricana Alfred, parcourant le pad du regard. Bien sûr, il était peu probable que ce quelqu'un soit ici. C'était probablement quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la salle de contrôle qui devait le regarder par l'intermédiaire des caméras.

'' Je ne connais pas de gars britannique. '' poursuivit Alfred, en regardant les nombreuses caméras des environs, comme si l'une d'entre elles allait se transformer en une télévision et révéler la personne qui le regardait de l'autre côté. '' Tu es britannique, pas vrai ? Cet accent... ''

'' Ça ne vous regarde pas. '' dit la voix, avec un ton se rapprochant de celui d'un enfant gênant. '' Disons simplement que je vous connais, mais que vous ne me connaissez pas. Mais là encore, qui ne vous connais pas, Jones ? '' ajouta la voix, et Alfred était presque sûr que cette fois la voix ronronnait presque. Cette personne essayait vraiment de flirter avec lui, alors qu'il allait partir pour une mission de 18 mois ? C'était sûrement une plaisanterie, non ? Mais si oui, pourquoi un poids semblait s'être envolé de la poitrine d'Alfred ?

'' Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de savoir qui tu es quand je serai de retour ? ''

'' Hmm ? '' fredonna la voix avec taquinerie, ressentant évidemment le fait qu'Alfred suggère le fait qu'il puisse espérer revenir comme un petit triomphe. '' Peut être. Si vous avez été un très, très bon garçon pendant que vous étiez parti. '' Cette voix était la définition même du mot « étouffant », et Alfred n'était pas totalement sûr de ce que signifiait étouffant. Il savait juste que c'était exactement ça.

'' Mec, sérieusement ? '' rit Alfred.

Encore une fois, il se plaint des astronautes autour de lui. Ils avaient une famille dont ils devaient se soucier, mais cette liberté décontractée et ce flirt ridicule étaient tellement mieux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alfred et son équipe était en mission depuis 6 mois, et lui et La Voix parlaient tout le temps.

Pas à chaque moment, bien sûr, mais quand Alfred était seul, quand il était pas trop occupé, La Voix apparaîssait et ils discutaient. A propos de tout, de choses insignifiantes mais La Voix avait une personnalité captivante : intéressante, passionnée, intelligente et sexy comme l'enfer avec ses insinuations et son chuchotement séduisant quand il plaisantait à moitié sur quelque chose. L'accent aidait probablement un peu, mais maintenant Alfred savait certainement que ce n'était pas seulement la manière dont La Voix disait ses « aaah » et la façon il disait le mot « sale » ( ce qui arrivait avec une fréquence alarmante, comme si la voix savait combien Alfred aimait entendre ce mot en particulier. )

Encore un fois, Alfred se sentait plus chanceux que les autres astronautes pour ce qu'il avait. Leurs familles leur envoyaient des messages, bien sûr, mais pouvaient-ils leur parler presque tous les jours comme il le faisait avec La Voix ?

Aujourd'hui, ils parlaient de l'avenir.

'' Je voulais faire un tour épique des états-unis. Vraiment _tout_ voir, tu vois ? '' dit Alfred tandis qu'il jouait avec une machine, il était sûr de pouvoir l'améliorer, mais on lui avait dit de la laisser telle quel. '' J'adore tellement mon pays, et je veux apprendre à en connaître chaque recoins. ''

'' Hmm. '' répondit La Voix. '' ça sonne... vraiment terrible ce que vous me demandez là. ''

'' Eh bien, je ne _demande_ pas, je te le _dis_. Mais bon, si tu te comporte comme un raciste envers le pays dans lequel tu _vis_ et qui a bien voulu _t'employer_ , alors tu n'es pas invité. ''

Il y eut une pause, et Alfred était toujours concentré sur son travail, mais son attachement émotionnellement bizarre pour La Voix lui fit arrêter ce qu'il faisait. '' Mec ? '' ( Il ne savait toujours pas le nom de cette personne, il avait refusé de lui dire, il avait donc dû l'appeler « Mec ». Ce qui avait presque été suffisant pour que La Voix lui avoue son vrai prénom. ) '' Je ne te crois pas vraiment « raciste ». Bien que ça te fait paraître pour un crétin quand tu critiques mon pays comme ça. ''

'' Ah ? N-Non... '' marmonna La Voix, et Alfred arrêta entièrement ce qu'il faisait. '' Je suis juste... Euh, rien. ''

'' Je pensais que tu pourrais venir avec moi, tu sais. '' déclara Alfred, se mettant debout et marchant vers la petite fenêtre. Il regarda la vue, essayant de la mémoriser : une petite boule bleue rougeoyante qui semblait si fragile, entourée par cette profonde obscurité éternelle.

'' Je te veux, aussi. '' ajouta t-il, La Voix devenant de plus en plus douce à chaque minute. Il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui dire ces choses, mais si c'était en partie pour le plaisir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait vis à vis de cette personne, et il était sûr que La Voix ne pensait pas toutes les choses qu'il avait dit, non plus. C'était un jeu, mais il était dangereux. Alfred pourrai très bien s'y perdre, il le savait. Ou piéger La Voix et le blesser, en toute connaissance de cause. Il estimait que c'est ce qui était en train de se passer, et il craignait qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'arrêter.

'' V-Vous ne le pensez pas vraiment. '' dit La Voix, d'un ton perdu et incertain qu'Alfred n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, malgré le fait que ce fut une conversation assez docile pour eux aujourd'hui. '' Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne me parlerai plus par la suite. Nous pouvons juste... discuter maintenant. ''

'' Eh bien, je ne vais pas t'ignorer quand je reviendrai. '' dit le jeune astronaute, même si quelque chose dans sa tête lui criait que c'était stupide. La Voix lui donnait une porte de sortie, en admettant que c'était juste un jeu et Alfred ne l'avait pas suivit. Pourquoi faire empirer les choses maintenant, en lui disant toutes ces choses ? C'était juste un jeu. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de lui parler, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il fallait juste attendre et voir. '' Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, et je ne sais pas qui tu es. Avant ça, tu étais juste un type parmi les gars qui travaillais à la NASA, et j'y avais jamais fait attention. Mais j'ai aimé te parler ici, pourquoi est-ce que je n'aimerai pas parler avec toi là-bas ? ''

'' Parce qu'ici, vous pouvez choisir de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. ''

Alfred fronça les sourcils. Cette faible estime de soi ne ressemblait pas à La Voix. Ça semblait ridicule pour lui.

'' Mec, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles. Honnêtement, tu parles comme un idiot en ce moment. '' Alfred savait que La Voix pouvait gérer un peu d'amour difficile, il n'avait donc pas besoin de se censurer. '' Ce n'est pas toi. Je ne te connais pas en personne, mais je sais ce que tu es vraiment, et ce n'est pas ça. Je veux que tu reviennes, mec. Si quoi que ce soit t'embête, _just get the fuck over it._ ''

Une longue pause. '' Je peux le faire... Vous ne rendez pas ça facile, cependant. ''

'' Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? ''

'' Urgh. '' grogna la voix, et la conversation dériva sur quelque chose de plus familier, mais néanmoins turbulent, le royaume du film.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'' Tu es bien sûr que personne ne peut nous entendre ? ''

'' Je vous l'ai dis mille fois, Major, j'arrête l'enregistrement à chaque fois que nous parlons. Je ne veux pas que toutes nos conversations soient notées autant que vous ! ''

'' Mec, c'est non professionnel et dangereux. On dirait que tu ne travailles pas vraiment pour la NASA. Aucunes infractions. ''

'' Aucunes prises. ''

'' Hey ! '' une prise de conscience soudaine frappa Alfred. Il fit une pause et y réfléchit dans sa tête, quand la voix l'interrompit avec un impatient : '' Quoi ? ''

'' Est-ce que tu voudras toujours me parler ? comme quand j'étais là-bas ? Tu étais trop nerveux pour faire le moindre geste et tu as attendu jusqu'à mon départ pour avoir mon oreille pour toi tout seul, et je ne peux pas essayer de savoir qui tu es ? ''

Il y eut une longue pause, très révélatrice.

'' Mec, c'est... '' Les implications frappèrent Alfred avec force. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été giflé au visage.

Il avait flirté tout ce temps avec quelqu'un qui espérait vraiment quelque chose de lui. Il avait traité ça comme un jeu, et La Voix lui avait laissé croire que s'en était un, mais vraiment, ça signifiait beaucoup plus que ça pour La Voix. Alfred pourrai vraiment, _vraiment_ lui faire mal...

'' Mec, je... je veux te rencontrer. ''

Il y eut un souffle dans son oreille, puis un gémissement qui fut rapidement coupé. La Voix recommença à faire ce son mais plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ou enleva complètement son casque.

'' Je suis sérieux. Je veux dire, je n'ai aucune raison pour laquelle revenir, mais... ça me donne quelque chose à espérer. Quelque chose qui me fera me sentir mieux quand j'aurai à revenir et... c'est tout. Ça va être dur après avoir fait tout ça... ''

Il y eut une de ces rares longues pauses. Ils ne parlaient pas de ces choses là très souvent. '' Je serai là. ''

'' Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre ? Juste là. Est-ce que tu me cherchera ? ''

'' Je serai ici. ''

Alfred ricana, et il put presque entendre le choc du silence dans ses oreilles.

'' … Alfred F. Jones, qu'est-ce que... ''

'' Désolé, mec ! Juste... une référence à E.T. ''

'' _You wanker,_ Jones ! ''

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aujourd'hui, Alfred ne se sentait pas si supérieur à son équipe. Et aujourd'hui, il se sentait vraiment dénombré.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Pour le reste de leurs vies. Ils étaient sur le point le point d'aller là-bas, d'être réunis avec leurs familles et les gens qu'ils aimaient, et qui les aimaient en retour, pour retourner à une maison qu'ils avaient construit, avec un avenir pleins de promesses et de souvenirs heureux qui n'attendaient qu'à se produire.

Alfred était sur le point de se rendre là-bas, et il ne savait pas quoi faire avec le reste de sa vie. Il retournerai à son appartement en solitaire, et il se sentirai tout simplement encore plus seul que maintenant : parce qu'il avait rien laissé derrière lui... Mais bien sûr, il avait un endroit où vivre et rester, il continuerai sûrement à travailler pour la NASA et sa carrière serai sans doutes satisfaisante, mais... les choses dont il avait toujours rêver étaient derrière lui. Et il réalisa qu'il lui restait une longue vie devant lui.

Et retourner à... Eh bien, il n'avait rien auquel « retourner » parce qu'il n'avait rien avant, mais il retournait vers La Voix.

Maintenant, il allait décider s'il le voulait ou non. Il ne savait pas encore comment il serait, et il était terrifié à la pensée de le dégoûter. Il allait devoir prendre une décision _sur les lieux_ , comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance du tout, et pourtant cette décision allait faire ou défaire La Voix dont il se souciait tellement.

Peut être qu'il aurai une chance de faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas avant, juste pour rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux ? Ou le repousser et reprendre tout ce qu'il avait dit durant cette dernière année écoulée, comme si de rien n'était ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sut pas ce qu'il se passait quand un groupe d'enfants courut vers eux, ses coéquipiers coururent en avant, et tout à coup, il y eut tout autour de lui des familles s'étreignant, une fois de plus. Seulement, cette fois ils étaient heureux et lui il était... Eh bien, il se sentait à nouveau maladroit.

Oh. ça signifiait qu'ils étaient rentrés. Ça signifiait que c'étaient l'endroit où les familles attendaient leurs proches. Ça veut dire que lfamille La Voix était...

Alfred leva les yeux tandis que cette réalisation naissait en lui.

Et il vit un homme debout, juste en face de lui.

C'était comme ressemblait à La Voix. Techniquement, il regardait le propriétaire de La Voix, mais pour Alfred, c'était comme si La Voix avait soudainement pris une forme physique, et c'était exactement ce à quoi il voulait qu'elle ressemble, il le réalisa.

Petit et mince : parce que La Voix était gracieuse. Des cheveux blonds, doux mais hirsutes : à cause de ses constantes tentatives à contrôler son humeur et à agir comme un gentleman mais sans succès. Contrastant avec de gros sourcils sombres : pour cette fierté et son attitude volontaire. Verts, des yeux verts : parce que La Voix était envoûtante. Un beau visage : La Voix était tellement, tellement belle. A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, de toutes les façons possibles, il était La Voix.

Alfred eut envie de rire, l'apparence de l'homme était si parfaite.

La Voix avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme si tout ce flirt, cette ouverture et ses douces paroles lui revenaient soudainement et le frappait de plein fouet. Alfred le trouva incroyablement attachant.

Malgré tout le caractère bavard et l'entêtement de La Voix, il était vraiment un gars vulnérable. Bien sûr, Alfred le savait déjà. Il savait tout à propos de cet homme.

Et il l'aimait.

Bien sûr, il rit intérieurement de lui-même. C'était tellement évident maintenant qu'il se tenait juste ici. Maintenant que La Voix était quelque chose qu'il pouvait toucher et tenir, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Il s'était inquiété pour rien. De flirter avec La Voix et faire des promesses vides, juste au cas où quand il serai rentré sur terre, La Voix s'avérait être une personne qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup et qu'Alfred aurait dû le repousser.

Mais sur ce point, ce n'était pas le cas. Alfred _connaissait_ La Voix. Alfred _aimait_ La Voix. Être séparés l'un de l'autre lui avait fait penser qu'il ne connaissait pas la vraie personne derrière cette voix, elle pouvait appartenir à _tout le monde_ , alors il était inquiet d'être déçu... mais il avait tord. La Voix n'était pas différente de la personne : ils ne faisaient qu'un. Et Alfred aimait La Voix. Alors, il aimait déjà cette personne.

L'astronaute se sourit à lui-même en se rendant compte qu'une fois encore, il avait plus de chance que tout le monde autour de lui. Il avait appris à connaître la personne qu'il aimait avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Ça rendait les choses incroyablement faciles. Et excitantes.

Alfred se dirigea vers l'homme plus petit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve beaucoup trop près. Ce n'était pas vraiment naturel, sauf si Alfred avait prévu de faire quelque chose que les enfants aux alentours n'avaient pas besoin de voir.

'' Dis moi ton nom. ''

'' … A-Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, je travaille ici depuis trois ans, je vous ai rencontré le jour où j'ai commencé et- ''

'' Arthur. '' souffla Alfred, levant la main et lentement, expérimentalement, il toucha l'avant-bras de l'autre homme, tandis qu'Arthur tripotait nerveusement ses mains pour avoir à éviter tout contact visuel.

Arthur sursauta et le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts écarquillés, les sourcils levés.

 _Oh, oui_. Sourit Alfred, faisant passer sa main dans le cou d'Arthur, brossant de ses doigts sa peau, de sa joue à sa tempe, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'arrière de sa tête, à travers ses doux cheveux blonds. Si La Voix, cette voix, le faisait se sentir si bien, qu'il l'aimait, qui se souciait de lui, qui l'acclamait et le faisait rire et qui était capable de le faire penser à autre chose dans les moments difficiles, si cette voix était une personne réelle, Alfred la voulait pour lui. Pour toujours.

'' Ramène moi à la maison avec toi. ''


End file.
